


Just getting started

by lovelyblahblah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyblahblah/pseuds/lovelyblahblah
Summary: Really just pure smut between y/n and Oikawa. Obviously this takes place in Argentina when Oikawa is a professional athlete. so all characters are aged up.I don't own the characters.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Just getting started

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think my writing is good enough but just incase don't rec my stuff on tiktok. Don't rec people’s stuff without their permission. Especially on tiktok.  
> I repeat you shouldn't rec people's stuff on tiktok without their permission. 
> 
> mi consentida - my spoiled (makes more sense in spanish)
> 
> mi muñeca - my doll
> 
> reina/reinita - queen... with the ita it makes it cute since uh ita makes words uh cute.
> 
> [I headcannon oikawa only using spanish terms of endearment going forward. jk jk]

"Mmm mi consentida, look at this cute scrumptious ass of yours" oikawa groans as he squeezes and gropes your cheeks while thrusting in and out of you. He has you bent forward on your knees, pressing deeply into you, as you sob into your bedding.

You hear a resounding smack and feel his hand come down against your ass again for the 5th time that night.

"Ahhh, Tooru more, please" you whine into the sheets as he grinds himself into your g-spot. You grip your bedding with one hand and circle your clit with the other. Feeling your nub throb. 

You could feel the tightness growing in your lower stomach with each slide of his cock along your walls. He moans as you begin to clench down. His cock squelches inside of you, dragging back and forth as he slams himself against you.

-"Oh, more? you want more mi muñeca?" He asks as he trails his fingertips along the base of your back and suddenly pulls out of you, flipping you onto your back.

You feel his hands move up pinching your nipples. His tongue delves into your mouth swallowing up your breathy moans.

"Will this be enough for you, reina?"

You whine as he thrusts back in, bottoming out and then quickening up his pace.

"Come on muñeca, lets have a bit of fun." he trills out. He reaches over on the bed picking up a bright pink rod. Flipping the switch to the highest setting and pressing the vibe down harshly against your clit.

"ahh god, fuck." you scream, arching off the bed. You could feel your walls begin to clench approaching your peak. The vibrations coarsing through your cunt as you squirm against him.

He pushes deeper into you hiking one of your legs over his shoulder. You feel heat pool in your abdomen as he circles the vibe around your clit.

"Come on cutie, come for me. You can do it, muñeca." he encourages as he grinds into you. He pants with each thrust feeling your heat squelch around him.

The pleasure was overwhelming, your eyes rolling in the back of your head as your orgasm coarses through you. You cry out, riding out your high as he presses the vibe even more into your clit.

"No more! I can't, Tooru, I can't" you cry trying to relieve yourself of the overstimulation. Trembling as he grips your hip tightly.

He adores all your reactions and whimpers, still thrusting in and out of you. He leans down and starts sucking on your bottom lip. You grip his shoulders trying to ground yourself.

"Oh come on, mi reinita, we're just getting started." He retorts as he sneers down at you. A smug smile appearing on his face.


End file.
